


Hate

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Hiro's thoughts on Tohru. It was a challenge from Moroi Mikomi.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  This was a challenge from Tora-chan—Moroi Mikomi. It's from Hiro's POV.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

He glared across the table at her. He hated her. She'd stolen Kisa's affection.  _His_  Kisa's affections. He hated her.

Her smile was too bright, for one. Her eyes—too innocent. Kisa clung to her like she'd once clung to  _him_. And he hated her for it. For stealing Kisa from him. All Kisa had talked about when he was there, was her. She'd stolen his love and friend from him.

He hated her.

He hated her because she made the tiger smile. That was his job—his sole purpose! She'd stolen that as well. Hated her because she accepted Kisa. Hated her for being so kind to  _everyone_. No one was  _that_  nice to  _all_  the time!

But she was…

How? How could anyone be like her? So lame, so stupid, so trusting? He hated people like her—the kind of people who could never see—or had never seen—the darker side. He hated them because they didn't understand.

He hated her innocence because he'd lost his with his hope long ago…

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Really short. Sorry. Anyway, please  ** _review!_**


End file.
